You and HoO Chat room!
by DemigodSavior
Summary: Ever wanted to just have a conversation, not a Q&A? Now you can! Use PM for conversation stuff, and reviews for, well, reviews. Disclaimer: I own nothing
1. AN

**HELLO!AS YOU CAN TELL, I LIKE TO SCREAM! RRRRRRAAAAHHHHH!Hi, you guys have a couple hours to get ONE thingyou want to say to a character, and it might be in my next chapter! I only take things from PMs! Bye!**


	2. USERNAMES

Character Usernames:

**Percy: SeaweedBrain**

**Annabeth: WiseGirl  
Nico: GhostKing**

**Leo: RepairBoy**

**Piper: BeautyQueen**

**Jason: Sparky**

**Hera: FlatulentCowSender**

**Zeus: LordOfTheUniverse**

**Ares: ILUVBLOODSHED**

**Apollo: HotShot**

**Athena: InsaneBrainiac**

**Hazel:BlastFromThePast**

**Frank: GoodWithAnimals **

**Reyna:PraetorOfNewRome**

**Hestia: FAMILY4EVA**

**Me: 4BDN**

**Grover: TheLordOfTheWild.**

**Well, that`s all I can think of right now, if you want to be in the next chapter asking a question Review or PM! **


	3. Trouble with Egg nog

**Since I`m not connected to the internet as I type this, I can`t use you guys, sorry. But i`m still going to make this chapter good.**

**RepairBoy** Has logged on.

**RepairBoy**: YOOHOO, anyone here? :^D

**SeaweedBrain** has logged on.

**SeaweedBrain**: HEY LEO! WANNA PLAY POKEMON!?

**RepairBoy**: Since when have you liked Pokemon?

**WiseGirl** has logged on.

**WiseGirl**: Umm… Leo, don`t react to him when he get`s like this.

**RepairBoy**: What`s wrong with him?

**SeaweedBrain**: Nothin! I`m as fine as a Buck-toothed squirrel on a hamster wheel in the middle of a desert!

**RepairBoy**: Uhh… what now?

**WiseGirl**: He got dared to drink a couple gallons of egg nog.

**RepairBoy**: EggNog? That stuff was _so_ last month.

**SeaweedBrain**: You bet it is! That`s why I darn drank it!

**RepairBoy**:What`s up with the HillBilly talk?

**Sparky** has logged on.

**Sparky**: OHMIGODS! You should have seen Percy after he drank all that highly Expired Eggnog! PRICELESS!

**WiseGirl**: _HIGHLY EXPIRED!? :(_

**SeaweedBrain**: Yep, I`m going to need a trip to the bathroom.

**SeaweedBrain** has logged off.

**WiseGirl** has logged off.

**Sparky**: Whew… I thought she was going to come over here right now

**WISEGIRLWHOISTOTALLYGOINGTOKILLSPARKY** has logged on.

**Sparky**: Crap

**WISEGIRLWHOISTOTALLYGOINGTOKILLSPARKY**: GRACE IM COMING OVER THERE RIGHT NOW!

**Sparky**: Double crap.

**WISEGIRLWHOISTOTALLYGOINGTOKILLSPARKY** has logged off.

**Sparky** has logged off.

**RepairBoy**: ( Sighs) Alone again.

**BeautyQueen **has logged on.

**BeautyQueen**: Leo, do you have a cellphone, because I think we`re going to need to call 911.

**RepairBoy: **Uhh..sure….. Did it! Now I can hold over Jason`s head the day he got beat up by Annabeth ( Smiles at the thought)

**BeautyQueen: **You`d better not.

**RepairBoy: **Okay… I promise to never _ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, EVER_ mention it.

**BeautyQueen: **I don`t believe you. Oh well…

**BeautyQueen **has signed off.

** RepairBoy: **Heheh, I crossed my fingers.

**BeautyQueen: **HA!

**RepairBoy: **Shoot, how did you see that?

**BeautyQueen: **I_SIGNED _off, not logged off.

**RepairBoy: ** ….

**BeautyQueen: **FEEL MY WRATH!

**RepairBoy:**What wrath?

**BeautyQueen: **ERGG!

**BeautyQueen **has logged off.

**RepairBoy** has logged off.

**SeaweedBrain** has logged on.

**SeaweedBrain**: Anyone got some dang toilet paper?

**Halarious, right? The way I`m going to have it done is when I get back on the internet, you guys can just tell me your personality and the nickname you want, so you can make appearences in the chatrooms, and all the chapters will be AT LEAST as funny as this one. **


	4. PISAI

**HI! I`m back, and this chapter`s guest is… ThatWeirdGirlYouKnow12 as WeirdOneTomboy!**

**WeirdOneTomboy** has logged on.

**WeirdOneTomboy**: Hey, I got an acronym, and the first person to figure it out get`s to come over to my place for cookies! The acronym is…P.I.S.A.I.!

**SeaweedBrain** has logged on.

**SeaweedBrain**: I can do this!

**WeirdOneTomboy**: TOTALLY,(note sarcasm)

**Sparky** has logged on.

**SeaweedBrain**: People In San Fransisco Are Idiotic?

**Sparky**: HEY!

**WeirdOneTomboy**: Nope

**Sparky**: Piper Is So Awesome?

**WeirdOneTomboy**: NO! You missed the I!

**WiseGirl** has logged on

**WiseGirl**: Hmmm…

**SeaweedBrain**: People In South Australia Inside?

**WiseGirl**: Percy Is SUCH an idiot. I mean, Not all the time, but sometimes.

**SeaweedBrain**: Hey!

**WeirdOneTomboy**: CORRECT!

**WiseGirl**: You`re agreeing with me?

**WeirdOneTomboy**: No, well, yes, but that was the answer. ;)

**WiseGirl**: Oh

**Sparky**: Heheh

**SeaweedBrain**: (Sniffle)

**Sorry If the chapter wasn`t that good. To me it`s okay, though. Hoped you liked it, ThatWeirdGirlYouKnow12! **


End file.
